Einhalt's new device
by Gao Gar
Summary: After training, Einhalt introduces Tio to Vivio and Fate stumbles on the interaction...


Editing and Reposting this fic-let, I got two complains from my friends (In real life) that I should change the rating from T to M and shorten the introductions...

This one-shot is an inspiration from chapter 19 of Vivid. The chapter where Einhalt gained her device, a snow leopard flush toy named Asteion or Tio.

And If you noticed a fic-let that I posted here in ff , under the name of 'Because, you are my partner you idiot!' I deleted it because it was a draft that I made for a Vita-centric story. An interloper managed to hack my account and post it up without my permission. I hoped that no one read that draft!

Back to the story: Please don't take this fic-let too seriously, I wrote this to release some stress after doing my thesis on Teenager's sexuality. ENJOY

And I did my research on Hegemon at nanoha wikia, her first name is actually Einhalt not Einhart. (I think, it depends on you guys)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my laptop and my crazy imagination.

* * *

Einhalt is a kind of person who always tests her strength to the limits; she went under the alias of 'Hegemon', fought in street fights and won, she fought against Nove and defeated her one -on-one, and then sparred against the clone of Saint Kaiser and won. But she lost against the strongest mages that the TSBA has to offer in a mock battle.

That is when found her limits, she suddenly realized that she was not strong enough to beat the best and become the strongest among the strong.

And end the haunting dreams that attacked her in her sleep.

She and her friends joined a tournament; she was required to have a device to enter the tournament. She got one later, thanks to the Yagami family's help and she decided to take it out for a spin.

* * *

"Wow that's exciting, let's do it again!" Vivio exclaimed as she bounced like a ball of endless energy before she tripped, her head hit the mat first, her energized voiced replaced with tiredness as she moaned in pain. "Ouchy…"

The descendant of Claus G.S. Ingvalt just stood still. She'd reply but too tired to do so, after the training regiment handed out by Nove before she left; which involves three hours of strenuous workout and a serious sparring match, the training left both of them spent to their last breathe. She idly looked at her sparring partner with half lidded eyes and took deep breaths to catch her breath before scolding her partner. "You should know your limits Vivio, didn't Nove tell you that"

Vivio pushed herself off the mat and sat crossed-legged, her mismatched eyes filled with mirth. She puts a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly, "I just can't help myself Einhalt-chan, whenever I spar with anyone I just want to go all out and test my limits".

Einhalt didn't reply, she simply smiled tiredly at the blond and sat beside her, she looked at the two devices and said "Rejuvenate"

The devices went to their respective masters and sat on their lap. The devices released a large magic circle, which contained the spell Rejuvenate. And true to its name, both royalties can feel their bruises heal and both their mana and energy regenerates at mediocre rate. The spell effect varies from the level of injuries and fatigue. In Einhalt's calculations; they would be healed in less than thirty minutes.

As they waited for the spell to finish, Einhalt absently scratched her device, Tio, at the back of its neck; the snow leopard flush toy seemed to enjoy it.

Vivio looked at Tio with fascination and scoots nearer to Einhalt to get a better look at the snow leopard. "Pussy looks so cuddly" Vivio squealed.

"Indeed" Was Einhalt's reply as she looked down at her device with pride, then looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow. 'Pussy cat?' she thought, she felt slightly insulted that her device was labeled as an ordinary domestic cat.

"Tio is a snow leopard" Einhalt corrected

"But Pussy is still a cat"

"Cats are domestic animals"

"Both snow leopards and domestic cats are under the Felidae family, thus Pussy is still a cat." Vivio insisted, as she stressed out the snow leopard's new nickname.

Too tired to even take on long debates on Tio, The green-hair royalty decided to agree with her friend reluctantly and avoided talks that were too complex. So they decided to talk about something else, after all, three hours of training and sparing can be also mentally tiring. They will enjoy this short break before sparing again for the second round…

* * *

Fate had finished the last of her paperwork and left her office. She smiled brightly, she received a message from Hayate this morning that the Riot Force 6 is going to have a reunion party at the old building, and the event is going to be held in the holidays, which will be in two days from now. She was in the mood to buy a cone of ice-cream, a reward for a day's job well done. Getting a good look at her wristwatch, she can see that the short hand hits 5:00 pm. Its thirty minutes before the gym's closing time.

After she ate the last of her ice-cream, she drove her way to the gym to pick up her godchild. She walked along the halls of the gym; and slowed her walking pace when she heard the voices of Vivio and Einhalt echoed in the halls.

"Aww it's looks so cute!"

"I know, here touch it"

'They reminded me back in my younger days when Nanoha and I sparred together' Fate thought in nostalgia.

"Are you sure, that it won't bite?"

"I guarantee to you that it's completely harmless, try touching it"

"It's so soft and furry…" Vivio said in awe.

Fate smiled when she found the training room that the children occupied, she decided to open the door and take a peek but…She stopped in her tracks when she heard a growl.

"You are doing it all wrong, I'll show to you how it's done" Einhalt sounded slightly annoyed, "This is how you do it"

There was a shifting sound on the mat and strange cat like moan.

"You are doing it too hard, use your fingers and touch it gently" Einhalt said as if she were a teacher.

"Oh! Ok, I think I got it, Einhalt-chan, now give me Pussy!"

"Again with the strange name" Einhalt sighed "Here Vivio, try it again, don't forget to rub the sides and dig your fingers in"

"I did it! And I think made it feel good, come, come here, how's that Einhalt-chan!" Vivio said eagerly

"Yes you got the spot, you almost got it right!" Einhalt said in excitement.

'Just what in the world are they doing? Vivio's too young to do this!' Fate thought as she blushed in anger. Her duty as a godmother called out to her that she needs to take parental action before Vivio starts to corrupt herself any further. Her hands starts twitching; a very simple body message indicates that someone is going to get a good spanking. Her hand nears the door slowly as she runs through three options to pick. A. Spank her, B. Teach her the birds and the bees, or C. Both.

'C, it is' Fate though angrily

Her hands are on the door knob, one single turn on the knob can open the door, but she froze, when she heard Einhalt said.

"I did it wrong once, but thanks to the Yagami family. I have learned to do things the right way. Hayate-dono and Vita-dono taught me the basics and also gave me a clear demonstration on Zafira-dono, Shamal-dono told me to buy some toys, for thrills. And Signum-dono was surprisingly knowledgeable at this stuff; she gave me some tips as well. I followed their advice and it actually worked, try scratching this spot over here"

Fate stared at the door blankly.

"NYAAA!"

"Wow, Pussy is going all shaky!" Vivio exclaimed in surprise "Do you have toys with you right now? I want to give it a try"

"I didn't bring it with me today, how about you come over to my house next week. I'm very sure that we'll enjoy it together"

It takes a while for Fate to register the words. Einhalt, the battle optimist, she said the words as if it were commonsense. 'They taught Einhalt! WHAT!' Fate made a choking sound, the mere idea of her friends teaching a child something illicit almost gave her a cardiac arrest.

"Yes, speaking of toys and petting, Nanoha-mama told me bed time stories every night before I go to sleep. She told me stories about herself when she was about our age. She told me in her stories that she also did this to Yuuno-san when they were only nine years old"

Fate went pale 'NANOHA!' she gaped 'YUUNO…UNDERAGED SE-SE-SE-X!'

"Aww, look at the time" Vivio said sadly, "It was fun while it lasted. I was hoping for us to start round two"

"Ditto, doing all that in three hours was tiring but fun. It was quite an experience. Let's do it often"

"Yes! But the next time we do this again, I won't hold back!"

Fate can feel her legs weakened as she mouthed 'Three hours?'

"But still, I really wanted to show this to Nanoha-mama, she always likes to do this stuff with Yuuno-san"

"You can ask your mother to join us next week if you like, how about your another mama?"

"You mean Fate-mama? Good idea! She will be here to pick me up any minute now. I can't wait to surprise her"

Fate starts to feel dizzy.

"Isn't it better for the whole family to be present to do this kind of activity together?"

"That's a brilliant idea Einhalt-chan, let's just call everyone we know and do this at your place next week and hold a party or something like a spar-"

***THUD***

"Huh?" Both of the Royalties said as they walked out of the training room to find the source of the noise only to find an unconscious Fate sprawling on the floor.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio panicked, "Do something Einhalt-chan, Fate-mama's eyes are all white!"

"Let me call 911" Einhalt rushed out of the building to call for help.

* * *

Two days later, Fate regained her consciousness. And then she remembered.

With her device in scythe form and barrier jacket ready, the first thing she needs to do is to have a good 'chat' with her friends.

But her conquest to 'lecture' friends stopped when Bardiche spoke.

"You have a text message, Sir"

She opened the mail and after she read the contents, she fainted.

In the message, it was written:

**Fate-chan, if you are awake and reading this message. Hayate made a last minute change on the party plan. The venue for the reunion was relocated to the Stratos Residence. Vivio-chan and Einhalt-chan requested Hayate for the reunion party to be held there, and Nyahahaha both of them are so adorable. They reminded me of us, when we were nine. And we are surprised at the things that the both of them arranged for us, it was grand! EPIC! It's the best party I have had in years and everyone is here! **

**Everyone was worried that you fell unconscious and asked me if you are coming to the party. Here is the address to Einhalt-chan's mansion and come quickly or else you'll miss all the fun! **

**And P.S. Bring me spare clothes and underwear while you're at it. I don't want to be all dirty and sweaty after the activities.**

**Nyahahaha XD**

**Nanoha**

**

* * *

**

Please give R&R and C&C, Reviews are like snacks to me.


End file.
